I'm Sorry
by snower0821
Summary: Cinta itu seperti air, ketika tidak ada kau kehausan dan bersedih. Tapi ketika terlalu banyak kau tidak menyadari bahwa itu sangat berharga. A SiBum story. Yaoi! :)


Setelah membiarkan ponselnya berdering cukup lama, akhirnya **Choi Siwon **memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan yang sebenarnya berasal dari sang kekasih.

" Yeoboseyo ? "

" Yeoboseyo, hyung apa kau sedang sibuk ? "

" Aku sedang ada pemotretan, ada apa ? "

" Apa kita bisa bertemu setelah kau selesai ? "

" Bertemu ? " terdengar sahutan pelan yang sebenarnya sangat Siwon rindukan. " Tapi aku lelah sekali chagiya, besok saja kita bertemunya " meski begitu, ia lebih memilih mengacuhkannya.

" Hanya sebentar saja, aku berjanji hanya sebentar. Ku mohon... "

" Hhaa, baiklah. Kita bertemu 30 menit lagi ditempat biasa " meski setengah hati, akhirnya namja tampan itu menuruti permintaan dari sang kekasih yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

Kesibukan yang sangat padat, tempat pekerjaan yang terlampau jauh membuat Siwon dan kekasihnya **–Kim Kibum- **jarang sekali bertemu. Bahkan untuk sekedar memberi kabar lewat telpon saja sungguh sulit mereka lakukan hingga terkadang membuat Siwon frustasi karena menyimpan rindu yang terlalu besar untuk Kibum. Tapi sayangnya, saat mereka berada pada negara yang sama, kota yang sama dan mungkin tempat kerja yang tidak terlalu jauh, itu juga tidak membuat Siwon untuk segera menemui Kibum, malah namja tampan ini merasa enggan untuk menemuinya. Bahkan saat namja berwajah cantik itu memintanya untuk bertemu, Siwon masih saja merasa malas untuk menemuinya. Seperti sekarang ini, padahal ia sudah berjanji akan menemui Kibum setengah jam lagi, tapi dari 15 menit yang lalu dirinya masih saja belum beranjak dari kursi tempat ia selesai melakukan pemotretan tadi.

_**Aku seharusnya tidak menyimpan kata-kata "Aku mencintaimu" tetapi mengatakan yang lebih dari itu padamu**__**  
**__**Bahkan jika aku malas, bahkan jika aku lelah, aku harusnya berlari kepadamu karena aku merindukanmu**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : I'm Sorry**

**Main Cast : Kim Kibum x Choi Siwon**

**Rate : T / Yaoi !**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Angst**

**Disclamer : Siwon punya Kibum dan Kibum punya saya **** *digampar snowers**

**Don't Like Don't Read !**

**Happy Reading . . .**

**Note : Songfict, inspired from Beast – I'm Sorry.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlambat 45 menit. ' Kibum pasti masih tetap menungguku ' batin Siwon saat melirik jam tangannya. Meski sudah terlambat begitu lama tidak membuatnya menginjak rem terlalu dalam dan mencoba mengendarai mobil hitam mewahnya dengan cepat, bahkan Siwon terkesan santai saat melewati suasana jalanan kota Seoul yang sudah sangat sepi ini.

Bukan karena meremehkan hubungan cinta yang sudah terjalin cukup lama, tapi Siwon hanya yakin bahwa Kibum tidak akan melakukan hal yang akan membuatnya kecewa. Meski pendiam, namun namja cantik itu begitu pengertian dan perhatian padanya. Bahkan saat Super Junior mengadakan konser di China dan kebetulan Kibum juga menjalani syuting film disana, tapi Siwon tidak berkunjung untuk menemuinya dan malah langsung kembali ke Korea setelah selesai, tapi itu tidak lantas membuat Kibum seketika marah dan mendiamkannya. Juga kelakuan Siwon yang dapat dikatakan terlalu berlebihan saat diatas panggung pun tidak dapat membuat namja cantik itu merasa kesal terhadapnya, bahkan Kibum terkesan cuek dan tidak peduli atas apa yang telah dilakukan kekasihnya ini. Namun terkadang saat seseorang memberinya kabar bahwa Kibum sedikit "uring-uringan" dilokasi syuting -mungkin setelah mendengar kedekatan Siwon dengan seseorang-, namja berdimple itu hanya perlu menghubunginya lewat telpon, mengucapkan hal manis, dan— *clingg semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Siwon's sweet words just like a magic for Kibum, mungkin itu yang ada dipikiran namja tampan ini.

Tubuh kekarnya melangkah masuk ke dalam restaurant mahal daerah Gangnam, tempat ia dan Kibum janji untuk bertemu. Dengan senyum joker yang selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya, Siwon berjalan menuju meja dimana kekasihnya itu berada. Kibum yang saat itu tengah menatap sesuatu yang ada diatas meja tidak menyadari sosok tampannya telah berada dihadapannya.

" Chagiya . . . " sapa Siwon manis. Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya dan hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. " Maaf aku terlambat, aku tadi berbicara sebentar dengan teman-teman. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama ? ".

**Daripada bertemu teman-teman pada akhir pekan, aku seharusnya sudah denganmu****  
****Mengapa aku menyesali****nya**** sekarang? Mengapa aku tidak tahu saat itu?**

Kalau diperhatikan ada sedikit perubahan pada wajah cantik Kibum saat Siwon berkata "berbicara dengan teman". Wajah cantik itu nampak menyiratkan sesuatu yang aneh, seperti— kekecewaan mungkin ? Tapi entahlah, Kibum adalah seorang aktor jadi sulit membedakan perubahan raut diwajahnya.

" Ah tidak juga, aku juga baru datang. Apa kau sudah makan ? ".

" Sudah. Sebelum kemari para kru memintaku untuk makan sebelum pergi " kembali raut aneh itu terlihat meski hanya sepersekian detik dan Siwon sungguh acuh hanya untuk memperhatikannya. " Apa kau sudah makan ? " tangannya meraih tangan kiri Kibum yang ada diatas meja.

" A-aku— iya, aku juga sudah makan tadi " tanpa Siwon sadari tangan bebas Kibum memegang perutnya yang sedikit berbunyi.

Siwon menarik tangannya dari tangan mungil Kibum. " Jadi, ada perlu apa kau mengajak bertemu, hmm ? " apa salahnya seorang kekasih mengajak kekasihnya sendiri untuk bertemu, Siwonnie ? mungkin Kibum sudah sangat merindukanmu, mungkin juga ia rindu dengan segala perilaku lembutmu, mungkin ia ingin bermanja denganmu, atau mungkin— keputusan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ? hmm...who's know ?

" Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu " balas Kibum datar.

" Apa yang ingin kau katakan chagiya, katakanlah. . . " sahut Siwon lembut.

Terlihat Kibum menarik napas dalam sebelum membalas perkataan Siwon, " Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf karena telah memaksamu kemari saat kau baru selesai pemotretan " terdengar rasa bersalah dari nada suara Kibum. Siwon hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi perminta maaf Kibum yang ia rasa terlalu berlebihan. " Kau pasti lelah sekali. Maafkan aku, tapi aku janji ini tidak akan lama "

" Kau tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja. Jadi katakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan dengan tenang, tidak perlu terburu-buru " tapi entah mengapa ada perasaan aneh dalam diri Siwon. Hatinya seperti menyuruh agar Kibum tidak mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Perasaan Siwon seakan menolak untuk mengetahuinya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin memeluk tubuh mungil itu, mengecup bibir merah yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan. Tapi pikirannya seakaan mengatakan hal yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan batinnya. Sepertinya Siwon merasakan suatu hal buruk akan terjadi, tapi sifat acuhnya pada Kibum yang kembali menelan semua pikiran negatif yang mulai mengelilinginya.

" Aku— " kembali tarikan napas dilakukan Kibum. Seakan dengan menarik napas dalam dapat membantunya untuk tetap kuat. " Hhhaa " tarikan terakhir ia lakukan untuk membulatkan keputusannya. " Aku pikir sebaiknya kita berpisah saja— " tangan itu mengepal kuat dibawah meja. Mencoba mengalihkan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari pelupuk mata.

" N-ne ? " wajah tampan itu tidak berubah. Rasa terkejut, sedih atau bahkan marah yang Kibum takutkan tidak terjadi. Bahkan wajah itu terlampau datar untuk menerima berita sebesar ini –setidaknya itu menurut Kibum-. Dan itu yang meyakinkan Kibum untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

**Tanpa rencana, kau memutuskanku dan sekarang kau telah menjadi masa laluku dan tidak milikku hari ini**

**Ketika aku melihat kembali, bukannya memahamimu, aku mengutamakan egoku dan memberimu waktu yang sulit**

" Aku pikir kau tidak membutuhkan seorang kekasih saat ini. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, teman-teman dan para sahabatmu. Aku selalu mencoba mengerti setiap pekerjaan yang kau lakukan. Pekerjaan yang selalu menyita waktumu. Pekerjaan yang membuatmu harus menduakanku, tapi tidak bisakah kau memprioritaskan aku sekali saja dalam hidupmu, eoh ? Hanya sekali saja Siwonnie, itu mungkin adalah hal terindah yang aku dapatkan setelah aku memutuskan untuk berjalan sendiri –hiatus-. Kau bahkan tidak langsung kemari saat pemotretan itu selesai kan ? Kau masih sempat bercanda dengan para staff disana, disaat aku menunggumu sendiri disini " Kibum mencoba meredam emosinya dengan kembali menarik napas.

"Apa kau tidak ingin segera menemuiku ? Apa kau tidak merindukanku, Siwonnie ? Karena aku sangat sangat merindukanmu. Aku— aku " Kibum benar-benar sedang berusaha keras menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar. " Maaf, mungkin tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini. Tapi, aku juga membutuhkanmu Siwonnie. Mungkin— aku lebih membutuhkanmu daripada semua pekerjaan dan hal-hal bodoh lain yang ada disekitarmu. Aku selalu menginginkanmu berada didekatku, setiap saat aku menginginkannya hingga membuatku tidak dapat berpikir dengan benar, tapi aku rasa itu tidak mungkin. Bahkan itu menjadi hal yang sangat tidak mungkin aku rasakan dalam hidupku. Aku— a-aku— " suara itu tercekat.

Baru kali dalam seumur hidupnya, Siwon tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Ia hanya dapat diam, mendengar dan mencermati setiap perkataan pedih yang disampaikan oleh kekasih yang SANGAT dicintainya. Mulutnya ingin terbuka, ingin membalas setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan Kibum. Bukan menyangkal, tapi lebih meminta maaf. Tapi bibirnya seakan terkunci. Semua yang Kibum katakan menyanyat hatinya, sebenarnya bukan pada perkataan Kibum yang membuatnya merasa bersalah, karena sayangnya semua itu memang benar. Semua yang diucapkan oleh Kibum benar adanya. Tapi lebih kepada genangan air dikedua sudut mata indah Kibum. Itulah yang membuat Siwon merasa telah menjadi pria yang sangat jahat pada seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Seseorang yang bertahun-tahun telah mendukung karirnya, seseorang yang masih selalu mendukungnya meski dari tempat yang jauh. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat melakukan semua hal yang Kibum ucapkan padahal dalam dirinya, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali melakukan apa yang Kibum impikan –bersamanya-. Tapi bodohnya, Siwon selalu saja mengacuhkannya. Selalu, selalu dan bahkan setiap saat namja tampan itu merindukannya. Dan ia baru merutukinya sekarang.

" Maafkan aku hyung, sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang dan beristirahat. Aku tahu kau lelah, jadi cepatlah pulang. Maafkan aku telah menambah masalah. Maafkan aku " Kibum dengan cepat beranjak dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Siwon bersama kesunyian dan perasaan bersalah yang begitu besar. Namja tampan itu juga tidak berniat mengejar atau mencegah kepergian kekasih atau mungkin sekarang mantan kekasihnya, karena ia sendiri baru menyadari semua kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat hingga membuat Kibum menangis. Yaa, saat Kibum "melarikan diri" Siwon sempat melihat satu aliran sungai dari mata hitam Kibum.

" Maaf Tuan, apa tuan jadi memesan ? " seorang pelayang mengintrupsi lamunan Siwon akan semua kesalahan yang baru ia sadari.

"Memesan ? " tanya Siwon heran.

" Iya Tuan, pria yang baru saja pergi tadi menyuruh saya menunggu saat saya akan melayaninya. Dia bilang sedang menunggu seseorang dan akan makan bersama, jadi apa anda akan memesan sekarang ? "

' Jadi dia belum makan ? Kenapa harus berbohong ? ' batin Siwon sakit saat mengingat ucapan Kibum tadi. ' Jadi sebenarnya ia ingin makan malam bersamaku ? Tapi dengan teganya aku malah— ' Siwon seperti ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri saat itu juga. " Maaf, tapi kami tidak jadi memesan. Mungkin lain kali ".

Pandangan Siwon kembali pada kursi bekas Kibum duduk. Masih tercium jelas aroma tubuh mantan kekasihnya itu. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada setangkai mawar yang berada ditengah-tengah meja. Mungkin sudah sejak tadi mawar itu berada disana, tapi baru sekarang Siwon menyadari kalau mawar itu sungguh cantik dan menambah keindahan disetiap meja. Dia terlalu lambat untuk menyadarinya. Sama seperti kehadiran Kibum di hidupnya. Saat onyxnya menelusuri vas yang membungkus mawar itu, Siwon melihat terdapat secangkir kopi dibaliknya. ' Apa itu milik Kibum ? '

Tangannya mencoba meraih gelas kecil berwarna putih itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia merasakan hawa dingin yang menguar dari bawah sisi gelasnya. Menandakan kopi yang tadinya hangat ini telah didiamkan begitu lama. Itu berarti Kibum sudah menunggunya sangat lama. Bagus. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Choi Siwon !.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Apa kau yakin, Kibummie ? " tanya Siwon khawatir. " Kau tidak perlu melakukannya bila kau tidak yakin. Tetaplah disini bersama kami. Bersamaku ! " pinta Siwon dengan tulus._

_Kibum berhenti memasukkan semua bajunya ke dalam koper dan melangkah menghampiri Siwon. " Tidak. Aku harus melakukannya, hyung. Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan matang. Awalnya aku memang sedikit ragu, tapi ada kau disisiku. Dan aku yakin kau pasti akan selalu ada untukku, mendukung setiap keputusanku dan selalu berada disisiku. Kau akan melakukannya kan, Siwonnie ? " namja tampan itu hanya mengangguk pasrah saat merasakan sentuhan hangat Kibum pada pipinya. " Itulah yang telah membuatku yakin untuk mengambil keputusan besar ini. Meskipun nanti aku sudah tidak bersama kalian, tapi aku yakin kau akan selalu bersamaku dan itu sudah cukup bagiku " sebuah kecupan menghantarkan semua keraguan dihati Siwon. Namja berdimple itu tidak bisa menjegah saat kekasihnya telah bertekad untuk berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan bernyanyinya._

Pikirannya kacau. Semua yang ia kerjakan tidak berjalan dengan benar. Siwon sudah berusaha keras untuk tetap berkonsentrasi, tapi permasalahannya dengan sang mantan beberapa minggu yang lalu telah menyita semua perhatiannya. Ditambah lagi, ia mendengar kabar tentang cidera tangan yang dialami oleh Kibum saat menjalani syuting. Semuanya membuat Siwon hampir gila. Meski keadaan Kibum sekarang jauh lebih baik bahkan namja cantik itu juga telah kembali pada kesibukannya semula –syuting- tapi itu tetap tidak membuat Siwon merasa puas. Ia ingin berlari sekarang juga untuk memastikan sendiri namja yang masih sangat SANGAT dicintainya itu benar-benar baik-baik saja.

Tatapannya pun mengabur membuat ia sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan pakaian seksi seperti ini serta high heels yang masih dipakainya membuat Siwon tidak dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Ia hampir saja jatuh kalau Sungmin tidak cepat memegangnya, meski itu terlihat seperti mereka sedang bermain-main dengan acara crossdressing ini, tapi sebenarnya namja imut itu tengah membantu Siwon kembali berdiri tegak.

" Hati-hati, Siwonnie " sebuah peringatan lembut Sungmin ucapkan disela senyum imutnya agar tidak membuat curiga.

Perhatian Sungmin pun tidak berhenti sampai disana. Beberapa saat kemudian setelah penampilan crossdressing mereka, Sungmin tampak selalu memperhatikan Siwon dari kejauhan. Wajah imutnya selalu memperhatikan wajah tampan Siwon yang menurutnya tidak seperti biasa. Ada rasa bersalah dan kesedihan didalam pancaran kedua bola mata Siwon. Perlahan namja imut itu menghampiri dongsaeng tampannya itu. Menepuk pelan bahunya untuk menyapa.

" Apa kakimu masih sakit ? "

" Sudah tidak apa-apa hyung " jawab Siwon tersenyum.

" Siwonnie lihatlah ! " tunjuk Sungmin –melalui kepala- ke arah seorang fans yang membawa sebuah poster disudut sedikit dibelakang. Poster yang bergambarkan seorang namja berkulit putih seputih salju dimusim dingin. Rambut hitam legamnya yang sedikit panjang. Kedua pipi chubby yang sangat menggemaskan. Serta bibir merah yang begitu Siwon rindukan. Poster itu adalah poster dari sang mantan kekasih. Kim Kibum. Sekilas pandangan Siwon mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan hyung cantiknya itu dan senyum lembut langsung terpanjar dan mencetak jelas dua buah dimple yang sungguh indah dikedua pipinya. Tanpa sadar Siwon memeluk Sungmin karena merasa senang dan juga rasa terima kasihnya karena Siwon merasa Sungmin sudah mengerti tentang keadaannya saat ini. Tapi tidak taukah kau Choi Siwon ada sepasang mata evil yang telah siap menerkammu bila kau tidak segera melepaskannya !

" Cepat lepaskan kelinciku CHOI SIWONN ! " geram Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Ckckck.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mendapat dukungan dari Sungmin, Siwon memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat dimana Kibum melakukan syutingnya. Ia akan memastikan sendiri keadaan Kibum pasca kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan tangannya diperban beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dengan penyamaran yang dirasanya cukup, Siwon mulai turun dari mobil dan mencari tempat dimana ia dapat leluasa memperhatikan namja cantik itu dari kejauhan. Dan pastinya itu harus tempat yang tersembunyi, karena Siwon masih belum berani bertemu langsung dengan Kibum.

Film China yang kebanyakaan dilakukan di tempat terbuka karena terlalu banyaknya adegan aksi membuat Siwon lebih mudah untuk memperhatikan Kibum. Namja cantik itu dengan sangat serius menjalankan perannya. Banyak gerakan kungfu yang harus ia lakukan membuat Siwon tidak tahan berdiri ditempatnya karena sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kibum. Ia benar-benar takut bila kekasihnya itu akan terluka lagi. Ingat Siwon dia sudah bukan kekasihmu lagi !

Keringatnya yang sedikit menutupi kening, membuat Kibum terlihat lebih manis dan itu sukses membuat Siwon jumpalitan ditempatnya karena merasa gemas. Saat Kibum salah dalam melakukan adegan membuat Siwon ikut tersenyum karena ekspresi lucu yang selalu Kibum tunjukkan, tentu saja Kibum menggunakan bahasa China yang baru dipelajarinya. Itulah kenapa namja cantik itu sedikit geli dengan logat yang dikeluarkannya sendiri dan itulah alesan mengapa Siwon juga ikut tersenyum dari kejauhan. Namja tampan itu tidak bosan-bosannya hanya berdiri tanpa bisa melakukan apaun selain tetap mewaspadai sekitar –untuk menutupi penyamarannya- tapi Siwon tidak mengeluh sedikit pun dan berpikiran untuk pergi. Malah dengan seenaknya dan tanpa permisi, ia juga ikut mengabadikan moment Kibum lewat kamera yang dibawanya. Ckckc, dasar Siwon !

Tapi senyumnya sedikit memudar saat menangkap raut kelelahan diwajah Kibum. Seharusnya ia selalu ada disisi Kibum saat namja cantik itu merasa lelah. Seharusnya ia bisa menjadi tempat sandaran Kibum yang kokoh. Seharusnya ia juga bisa menjadi namja yang bertanggung jawab yang dapat Kibum andalkan. Bukan malah membiarkannya merasa sendiri dan kesepian seperti ini. Aarrgghhh ! Siwon kembali merasa benci atas dirinya sendiri.

" Maafkan aku Kibummie, aku tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang kau inginkan. Seseorang yang selalu ada untukmu, berada disampingmu atau setidaknya menanyakan kabarmu. Seharusnya aku lebih sering mengatakan aku mencintaimu atau aku merindukanmu " ucap Siwon menyesal. Setelah tidak melihat siluet tubuh Kibum –yang sudah masuk kedalam ruangan- Siwon dengan berat hati menarik kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

**Aku akan menjaga tempatmu kosong, aku akan terus tinggal di sini****  
****Aku berharap tidak terlalu terlambat untuk membawamu kembali**

**Aku harap kau tidak berada sejauh yang tidak bisa aku jangkau**

**A****ku akan terus tinggal di sini**

Mata bulatnya dengan seksama memeriksa setiap adegan dan dialog yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Pipinya sesekali mengembung saat terdapat beberapa kalimat yang tidak dimengertinya. Sungguh sangat menggemaskan kau Kim Kibum .

" Kibum-ah ada kiriman untukmu " suara sang manager mengintrupsinya.

" Kiriman ? " dahinya berkerut. Sejurus kemudian manager tampan itu memberikan sebuah minuman hangat berwarna coklat dengan sepucuk surat dibawahnya. " Dari siapa, hyung ? ".

" Entahlah. Sepertinya pelayan cafe yang mengantarkannya, bahkan ia juga membelikan minuman untuk semua kru disini " tunjuknya pada gundukan kopi lezat diatas meja. " Kalau begitu cepatlah bersiap-siap, sebentar lagi kita akan mulai "

" Eh ? Iya, terima kasih hyung " Kibum mencoba memperhatikan minuman yang berada ditangannya. Siapa kira-kira orang yang telah berbaik hati mengirimkannya ini. Mungkinkah seorang fans ? Kalau begitu amankah ini untuk diminum ? *Kibum parno XD

Espresso. Saat menyadari isi didalam minuman itu, pikiran Kibum langsung menuju pada seseorang yang sangat menyukai minuman dari negeri Paman Sam itu. Mungkinkah ia yang mengirim ini semua ? Kibum baru menyadari terdapat sebuah surat sederhana yang datang bersama minuman ini. Perlahan namja cantik itu membukanya. Mencermati setiap tulisan kata yang tercetak didalamnya. Satu tetesan air tidak terasa jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih sangat mencintainya. Masih sangat menginginkan namja itu untuk selalu berada disisinya. Choi Siwon. Dan hanya dia.

_Cinta itu seperti air, ketika tidak ada kau kehausan dan bersedih._

_Tapi ketika terlalu banyak kau tidak menyadari bahwa itu sangat berharga._

_Maafkan aku. Aku akan menebusnya suatu saat nanti. Aku berjanji dan kali ini akan aku tepati._

_-Jaga dirimu baik-baik Kibummie-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Bagaimana ? terasa menyedihkankah kisah cinta Siwon-Kibum ? maafkan kalau gagal membangun feelnya gak tau kenapa sekarang jadi susah tiap mau nulis fict, ampe kemaren waktu Kibum ultah gak nyumbang fict sama sekali *maaf Choi Kibum / bum : namaku Kim Kibum ! / tapi aku lebih suka manggil Choi, tanteee :p *dibekep Kibum.

Yaudah malah curhat gitu, anyway masih dalam bulan agustus jadi aku tetep mau ngucapin Happy Birthday buat pangeran es ku *maaf telat... habisnya waktu kamu ultah, aku juga ultah sih jadi sibuk gitu deh, hehe..

Mau kasih tau kalo isi surat dari Siwon untuk Kibum itu adallah quote dari bunny Minnie Ming, Sungmin istrinya Cho Kyuhyun *Kyu jingkrak2 kesenengan *Ming pundung dipojokan ngajak Bum.

Special thanks for Beast yang udah menginspirasi ff abal ini dengan sebuah lagu indah mereka. demi apa aku suka banget lagunya :)

Okelah.. see you in next SiBum Fiction ^^


End file.
